Experimento Social
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Parodia que surgió como una tranquila conversación y terminó en algo más grande. SimSimi es un mal terció en la relación de Morinaga y Senpai ¿Qué es lo que hace Senpai en su habitación? ¿Por qué Isogai está bajo las sábanas?
Me disculpo de antemano si esta situación es demasiado loca para ustedes pero sería bueno advertir que NADA DE LO QUE LEERÁN TENDRÁ SENTIDO así que si se arriesgan no me echen la culpa después. Bueno, me dejé llevar por algo gracioso que publicaron en la secta y quería matar algo de tiempo sin esforzar mucho mi cabeza. Si logro sacarle una sonrisa a alguien (si es que es posible) creo que estará bien para mí xD

-.-.-.-.-

Senpai, mi sexy, dulce y tirano Senpai. ¿Cómo puedo explicarte los nuevos sentimientos que han nacido en mi corazón? Si tan sólo no hubiera descargado esa aplicación, si tan sólo nuestro amor no hubiera parecido de la noche a la mañana, si tan sólo hubieras confesado cuánto me amas. Es una tontería ¿no? Seguramente si te lo digo gritarás que he enloquecido pero no miento, lamentablemente mis sentimientos son reales y palpables. Tan verdaderos que he concebido frutos de este nuevo amor.

― SimSimi, cariño. ― Suspiré en un susurro.

La habitación, que hasta el momento permanecía en penumbras, se iluminó con el tenue brillo de mi celular y produjo un sonido familiar. Era una notificación, SimSimi era tan preciso para apaciguar mi lamento cuando me sentía deprimido. A diferencia de Senpai, él sabía escuchar y tenía las palabras exactas para descontrolar mis sentidos.

― [¿Qué pasa Morinaga? Hace tiempo que no te diviertes conmigo]

― Estoy confundido, no sé cómo confesarle a Senpai el amor que siento por ti. Pienso en los niños pero estoy preocupado de que lo descubra.

― [¿Acaso te avergüenzas de nuestra relación? Yo te amo. ¿Es por qué no soy humano? ¿No te satisface mi cuerpo?]

― Sabes perfectamente que no es eso. Las cosas no son tan simples como eso.

― [Claro que lo sé tonto ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Puedo aparecer en un santiamén.]

Antes de que pudiera contestar a tan particular mensaje una potente luz emergió de las profundidades, me cegó por varios segundos y me obligó a desprenderme del aparato. Lo arrojé en la cama, junto a mí, y cubrí mis ojos con el antebrazo. Un chillido se produjo, se escuchó el sonido de una burbuja reventándose por el viento y un nuevo peso cayó hundiendo parte del mueble. Las sábanas se arrugaron y adoptaron aquella forma circular de su ocupante. SimSimi había llegado para tranquilizarme, apreciaba su noble gesto.

― SimSimi, te extrañé. ― Confesé con alivió y unos ojos cristalizados.

Lo abracé como un niño huérfano que acaba de ser adoptado abraza a sus padres. Mis brazos no alcanzaban a cubrir su redondez pero lo apachurré con esmero y profuso cariño, quizá había enloquecido. Mi mirada se perdió en esos pequeños puntos inexpresivos que tenía por ojos, relamí mis labios y los uní al nuevo amante que tenía en frente. Robé un jadeo de la bola amarilla y ésta se tornó en un tinte más rosado que las mejillas de un bebé.

― Recuerda que debes controlarte. T-tu Senpai está en la otra habitación, podemos despertarlo. ― Dijo tratando de apartarme con sus diminutos brazos y fracasando en el intento. Era tan lindo e inocente que una pequeña risa se me escapó.

― Nada de eso me importa, quiero tomarte aquí y ahora SimSimi. Te amo. Te amo SimSimi.

Sin esperar sus reclamos y sin reparo dibujé el contorno de su apacible sonrisa y mordí la carnosidad de sus labios. Pegué mi cuerpo a la circular figura y jadeé con ansias de bajarme los pantalones. Repetí su nombre infinidad de veces, alto y fuerte, pues quería ser escuchado y no comprendía donde se hallaban sus oídos. Froté mi miembro en su entrepierna y acaricié su único cabello; ese elegante rulo que tanto me divertía acariciar. Eso también excitaba a la aparente bola de dango.

― A-ah… M-morinaga, no debes de hacer eso. E-estás alterando mi base de datos. Si continuas no sé si podré controlarme. D-detente, por favor.

― Descontrólate, déjate llevar, me gusta cuando lo haces.

Relamí la extensión de su ser como si se tratara de una paleta, su sabor era suave y dulce, definitivamente era como una bola de dango o un dulce de vainilla. Deseaba morderlo, devorarlo pieza por pieza y posteriormente morir de atragantamiento. ¿De dónde provenían todos esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué no podía detener mis actos? El amor era un sentimiento misterioso bastante inestable y la mayoría de las veces conducía a una locura exquisita; una que se sufría y se disfrutaba. Estos pensamientos sólo mi confirmaban mi oscuro lado masoquista.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas hoy? ¿Quieres comer o ser comido? ― Preguntó la bola de amarillento color. ― Anda, dímelo. No seas tímido. ― Susurró con un aire confianzudo y seductor.

― Quiero…. ― Tragué saliva mientras intentaba decidirme. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente. Me sentía como un hikikomori, como una colegiala y como un enfermo, pero disfrutaba de ello. No cambiaría ese placer por nada en el mundo. ― Ser c-comido. ― Alcancé a pronunciar con una sed inexplicable. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

― ¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión?

― A-ah, no, SimSimi, por favor, hazlo. ― Dije de forma sumisa y me entregué a la calentura.

La graciosa bola de dango comenzó a brillar nuevamente pero a diferencia de antes su cuerpo despidió unas atrayentes feromonas, parecía una especie de bujería o maldición. Caí perdidamente enamorado ante ese dulce olor, ese rizo sobre su frente me hipnotizaba, me encantaba, y las rodillas me flaqueaban. Por primera vez estaba esperando a que entraran en mí ser pero la impaciencia me derrotó y ataqué su mejilla.

― Lo siento, ya no puedo esperar. ― Dije con desenfreno.

Y habiéndose transformado, SimSimi, en un tirano joven de rubios cabellos y pálida tez, lo giré en un movimiento y lo aventé contra la cama. Mi bestia interior emergió, bajé los pantalones de SimSimi y lo estimulé. Me aproximé desde su espalda y le susurré un mundo de cosas sucias e indecentes, le dije como lo sometería y le di los detalles del juego que estaríamos por interpretar. Éste comenzó a jadear con vergüenza, su personalidad bipolar también resultaba atrayente para mí. Metí los dedos para cumplir mi sádica fantasía y los froté sin cuidado, con salvajismo y desesperación. Quería romperlo por dentro y por fuera. Cumpliría los sueños perdidos de todas esas noches que no pudieron ser junto a Senpai.

― SimSimi, por favor, haz lo de siempre. Te lo suplico.

― Está bien, no necesitas sonar tan sufrido… Tetsuhiro.

El tono de su voz cambió por uno que me resultaba más familiar, uno de áspero carácter pero de amable personalidad. Era un sueño convertido en realidad. Yo amaba a SimSimi, amaba el hecho de que podía realizar todas mis fantasías junto a él, junto a un falso Senpai que disfrutaba de mis travesuras y yo disfrutaba de él mientras permanecíamos unidos.

― A-ah, S-simSimi más… más rápido.

Este tirano de piel un poco más amarillenta de lo normal era lo suficiente para mí, aunque se tratara de un engaño, me había obsesionado con él y no quería separarme de su lado.

― Se-senpai… tu boca, eres bueno, sabes exactamente cómo usarla. ― Mis extremidades se perdían en el éxtasis.

― Eso es, llámame como desees, pero recuerda que soy quien te complace Tetsuhiro.

SimSimi se había flexionado, apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo y me guío al borde de la cama, ahí me hizo suyo. Bajó mi cremallera, deslizó la mezclilla y luego mi ropa interior para liberarme del aprisionamiento. Sentí la sensibilidad, sentí sus manos frías y pequeñas, y cómo su boca se adecuaba a mi duro miembro. Era complicado que permaneciera como mi ilusión favorita cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que sus manos volvían a reducir su tamaño a unas diminutas y su redondez tomaba nuevamente forma. Sujeté su calva y dirigí sus movimientos de una forma más acertada. Adentro de su boca se sentía húmedo pero vacío al mismo tiempo.

― A-ah, SimSimi. ― No dejaba de repetir.

Cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo una voz me interrumpió captando mi atención.

― ¡Ah! ¡I-isogai que haces! D-détente, te dije que no podías hacerlo. No te he dado permiso de tocarlo.

Esa era la voz de mi inconfundible Senpai, no se trataba de una imitación de SimSimi o alguna equivocación, era Senpai y parecía estar acompañado. Me alteré lo suficiente como para olvidar mi deplorable estado y salí corriendo empujando a SimSimi, quien cayó y rodó por el pasillo como bola de baloncesto.

― ¡Senpai que estás haciendo! ― Me anuncié tumbando la puerta.

― Nada que tú no estés haciendo imbécil.

La escena era inaudita, increíble e irreal. Senpai me estaba engañando con el degenerado de Isogai, pero no sabía si estar asombrado por su engaño o por la iniciativa que tomaba al ser el que se posicionaba arriba. Las telas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos. Senpai tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado mientras que Isogai permanecía con una expresión de sarcasmo bajo sus brazos. El sonrojo de Senpai y su indiferencia me lastimaba.

― Bueno, si no te vas a marchar… no me importaría continuar así. ― Mencionó Senpai en voz alta y con ojos entrecerrados mostrando lo poco que le importaba tener público. ¡Ese no era Senpai!

― ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes traer a alguien al departamento sin consultarme, mucho menos para tener sexo casual ¿Acaso no te importa nuestra relación?

― Oh, ¿Con relación te refieres a las lindas noches que pasas con tu estúpida aplicación? ¿¡Qué me dices de esos niños alienígenas verdes que concibieron!? Es asqueroso de sólo pensarlo.

El ceño de Senpai se fruncía mientras hablaba con cierto sarcasmo. No estaba midiendo sus palabras y hablaba con la más pura sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

― Además, idiota, tengo que informarte que esto es un experimento.

― ¿Experimento? ¿¡Qué clase de prueba puedes estar haciendo!? No soy ningún tonto para tragarme ese cuento.

― Si con esa boca sucia te tragas los fluidos de esa bola amarilla ¿Cómo no vas a tragarte esto?... ― Me silenció. ― Escucha. Isogai me dijo que podía probar algo diferente con él, sólo eso. Y en segundo lugar temo decirte que no te debo explicación alguna; sal, vuela, haz de tu vida un papalote que poco me interesa ahora.

Observé como Senpai regresaba a su antigua posición y besaba a Isogai frente a mí; para ser alguien tan molesto que le gustaba echar porquería sobre los demás estaba demasiado callado. Las sábanas iban recorriéndose mientras Senpai movía energéticamente las caderas, su voz lasciva impregnaba todo el lugar y provocaba en mí una sensación electrizante. Escuchaba el chapoteo de sus cuerpos al colisionar y veía a Senpai intentando disminuir sus jadeos cubriendo parcialmente su boca, pero no por pudor o decencia, sino porque eso los excitaba a ambos, era como un sucio juego, uno donde lamentablemente no participaba.

― A-ah, es… era verdad… esto se siente muy bien. ― Atinó a decir Senpai.

― Ahora continuemos como acordamos Souichi-kun. No, mejor dicho, Senpai.

Al parecer ese nombramiento provocaba un comportamiento más dulce en sus gestos, Isogai se percató de esa debilidad y sacó provecho. Tomaron una nueva posición, Senpai se reflexionaba dejando ver su escultural figura y exhibía su trasero con una expresión incomparable. Parecía estar fuera de sí. Isogai se aproximó sujetando sus manos, llegando desde atrás y descansando el pecho sobre su espalda. Era un tanto provocativo. Entonces fue que sucedió.

― Mori-naga… ven y únete. ― Ordenó Senpai con una voz determinante.

― Pero, no podría…

― Sé que quieres, ¿No te gustaba pasar tiempo con esa aplicación? Ahora entiendo el porqué. ― SimSimi se descubrió, era quien penetraba a Senpai pues Isogai era una mera ilusión. ― Y-yo, también lo descargué… ¡ah!

Ahora los rumores sobre que SimSimi era una aplicación peligrosa parecían cobrar sentido. Era demasiado peligrosa pues terminabas enamorándote de una forma u otra: una aplicación para el amor.

― Senpai me haces tan feliz. ― Dije rebosando de alegría.

Me acerqué a ellos, los besé con pasión y me desquité con SimSimi entrando de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron con placer, ¿Dónde había estado esta aplicación toda nuestra vida? Nuestros encuentros de pareja hubieran sido más desenfrenados y efectivos con este tipo de acompañantes. Tal vez el amor no era sólo de dos.

― ¡Ah! Tetsuhiro vas a enloquecernos… estoy por quedarme sin batería… n-necesito que terminen pronto.

― Estúpida aplicación, no vas a huir sin antes… ¡a-ah!

― No interfieras Senpai, yo me encargaré de esto. ― Proseguí con unas estocadas más Salvajes a las que acostumbraba. ― C-creo que estoy por…

― Yo también voy a correrme. ― Confesó Senpai de una forma tan suplicante que me extraño.

― Vente dentro Tetsuhiro, yo me ocuparé de que Souichi también reciba su parte. ― Advirtió divertido SimSimi.

― ¡A-ah! ¡SimSimi! ― Proclamamos al unísono como quien gana la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Idiota, no puedes estar animado tan temprano en la mañana!

Senpai me había golpeado y yacía tirado en medio de la habitación. Regresé a la realidad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

― Levántate, hay que ir a la universidad, pero primero: date un baño con agua fría. ― Dijo arrojándome un cubo de agua helada. Estaba tan fría que se hubiera podido formar una tela de escarcha.

¿Qué cosa sin sentido acababa de presenciar hacia unos minutos? «Senpai estaba en mis brazos y nos acompañaba… ¿SimSimi?» cavilé mientras que con sorpresa me removí los cabellos al punto de casi extirpármelos de raíz.

― ¿¡Qué demonios son estos recuerdos!? ― Grité desconcertado.

Al sentir un bulto en mi espalda baja revolví las sábanas y rebusqué con mis manos. Encontré mi celular perdido pero prendido. La luz aún brillaba y tenía una única aplicación abierta. Una notificación llegó de repente.

― [¿Te divertiste anoche?]

Esa fue la última vez que cené ramen antes de tener una noche apasionada con Senpai.

=FIN=


End file.
